The present invention generally relates to the field of bathroom fixtures and assessories, and more particular, is directed to a shower curtain liner with an enclosure assembly which greatly reduces the likelihood of water escaping from the shower and onto the floor and surrounding areas.
Shower curtains and liners are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. In the most common arrangement, a decorative shower curtain is used in combination with a waterproof liner. The curtain usually is kept outside of the bath tub or shower area while the liner is tucked inside and serves as a barrier to prevent the shower water from escaping. In some applications, the curtain is itself made of waterproof material or is laminated with a waterproof layer and serves the dual purpose of a decorative shower enclosure and a liner. As used herein, and except where noted, the term "curtain" is intended to mean both a shower curtain with integral waterproofing and the combination of a curtain and separate liner.
In most installations, the shower curtain hangs from a horizontal bar above the tub or shower enclosure and may be pushed aside for entry and exit. The curtain usually hangs below the ceiling level so that there is a large open space over the shower curtain. This space results in the movement of air and moisture between the shower enclosure and the room in which the shower is located. The movement of air causes an accumulation of moisture in the surrounding room which tends to condense on the walls, mirrors, and other surfaces which may be damaged by the moisture. One structure which addresses this problem is a solid plastic sheet which permits no air movement and thus confines all of the air and moisture within the shower enclosure. While such a structure is ideal with respect to preventing the escape of the moisture into the room, it creates an undesirable ventilation condition within the shower enclosure itself.
Another problem encountered with most existing shower curtain arrangements is the tendency for the curtain to billow as a result, not only of direct impingement of water spray, but also as a result of air turbulence created by the spray. Such billowing can cause the bottom of the shower curtain to rise above the side of the bath tub or the curb or ridge of the shower room floor and allow the water to splash out of the tub or stall. There also is a tendency for the inside vertical adjacent curtain edges to separate from the opposing walls, further allowing water to escape from the shower enclosure into the room. Attempts have been made to eliminate these problems, by for example, the addition of weights to the bottom hem of the curtain or the use of magnets in the hem which attach to the tub walls. These problems have also been addressed in the prior art by the use of various zipper and hanger-bracket arrangements. The various solutions proposed by the prior art have, for the most part, been found to be complicated, expensive and not a fully satisfactory answer to the problem. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more simplified and economical solution to the problem of water inadvertently escaping from shower areas.